Discoveries
by Jean Grey1
Summary: Set about six months after Logan left, things sail along happily until discoveries are made...this is only the beginning (and my first X-Men fic) so please R&R! It will be appreciated more than you know...


Disclaimer: Much as I'd love to, I own none of the characters, etc, Marvel does (with many thanx for creating them!) Though this is an original work of fiction; so, please don't reproduce, etc without prior permission from the author…  
  
Pairing: Following the movie-verse, Scott and Jean, angst with Jean and Logan, and Rogue and Logan…  
  
This is my first X-Men fic, so R & R would be much, much appreciated!! This is also only a beginning, so more to come…  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Things had been going well. Very well.  
  
It hadn't taken Rogue long at all to complete the process of 'fitting in' that had begun shortly before the Statue of Liberty incident, and while she had been somewhat withdrawn after Logan left, Jean stopped worrying when Rogue stopped sitting by the window hoping to see him return.  
  
And with Mystique playing the part of the recently melted-down Senator, the proposed Mutant Registration Bill had been defeated; so far, no one seemed inclined to take up that particular cause. Everyone in the school had managed to push that horrible possibility out of their minds, and the air of tension that had been hovering around the mansion dissipated.  
  
As for Magneto and his cronies…well, Magneto was still safely locked in his one-of-a-kind plastic prison, and Charles continued to visit every week, eternally optimistic about finding a shred of hope within a man who had none. Despite the fact he rarely discussed the situation with anyone, Jean knew it still hurt him, and her heart ached for her mentor.  
  
The rest…they knew Mystique had managed to somehow survive Logan's attack, and the team was aware of the possibility that Toad and Sabretooth may have as well, and were waiting in the wings to rejoin their comrades.  
  
But they all smiled, and pretended that those thoughts didn't haunt some of their dark nightmares, and sometimes, just sometimes, they even believed it themselves.  
  
Like today.  
  
It was one of those late summer days when the sun was hot and beautiful, and made people forget that it was October, and Father Winter was on his way.  
  
Most of the students were taking full advantage of their good fortune, and the grounds of the school were alive with laughter and shouts as a dozen different games were going on at once.  
  
The teachers were no different; Storm soaked the sun up as readily as she did the snow in winter-the joy of being a weather goddess was her contentment no matter what each season brought. She was currently sitting under a large oak tree, head bowed over a book she was attempting to finish with her long white hair falling onto the pages.  
  
The book, however, was losing the battle with Ororo's soft smiles and outright chuckles as the games of the students caught her attention.  
  
Jean and Scott had headed outdoors with no clear intention of doing anything, and somehow and impromptu 'class' was now taking place. Scott had obtained a new motorcycle soon after Logan had absconded with his, but the modifications he wanted weren't quite up to par yet; it was a perfect demonstration model to teach with.  
  
Looking up from where Bobby had been pointing at the back brakes on the bike and asking him a question, Scott caught Jean grinning down at him. The warm breezes were gently wafting her red hair about her face, and catching the green skirt of the halter dress swirling around her legs.  
  
You are so beautiful, he thought, loving the way the dress managed skim along her curves, and from what he could gather, bring out the depths of her green eyes.  
  
Her grin growing wider, Jean didn't answer. Her telepathic ability was still far from the level of the professor's, but she really didn't have to be able to read Scott's mind to know what he was thinking. She simply knew him so well. She'd known that the first question from Bobby would draw Scott into a lengthy 'lesson' with the bike; he loved the students, and enjoyed passing on anything he could to help them.  
  
He was going to make a wonderful father.  
  
And Jean couldn't wait for that to happen. Things had been so tranquil the past few months, and the two of them had began to tentatively start discussing a wedding date. After all, she'd been wearing his engagement ring for over a year now and the two of them were sharing a room.  
  
A girl could only wait so long.  
  
Her smile turning into the private one she reserved for Scott alone, she thought about the surprise she had for him later that night.  
  
Sure enough, Scott saw the shift around her mouth, and while for a moment he was mesmerized by her lips and the memory of this morning's kisses, he caught her meaning.  
  
Grinning himself, he turned back to the motorcycle, but not before a tug at the side of his vision grabbed his attention.  
  
His smile wavering, tension snaked around his shoulders until he forced himself back to the attention of the students gathered around.  
  
Frowning slightly, Jean turned her head, wondering what had startled Scott.  
  
Her eyes locked with those of the figure standing near the door of the mansion.  
  
Logan.  
  
Forcing herself to stop holding her breath, Jean kept her smile and gave a small wave. Before she could call over to him, Logan turned and opened the door.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Logan took a deep breath. He was sure that his dreams of every night for the past six months had been exaggerating the beauty of the red haired woman who inhabited them.  
  
They hadn't.  
  
Not one damn bit.  
  
It hadn't been an entirely conscious decision to return to the school; it had ended up being an automatic response to his disappointing trip to Canada. The leads Chuck had given him had been, for the most part, a waste of time. He had managed to find one measley little clue, but hadn't been able to make much sense of it, so when he jumped back on his 'borrowed' bike, he'd pointed it back to Westchester.  
  
Being honest with himself, he wanted to check in on Marie, make sure that she was still happy here, and that he hadn't been wrong in his judgement of Xavier's desire to help the girl.  
  
He refused to admit that he liked it here, and that he simply had come to think of the mansion as home.  
  
He'd been caught by surprise at Jean being the first person he saw. He'd felt his heart leap at the sight of her, and a stirring in his loins. The lust he understood, accepted, and even welcomed. The was his heart reacted…well, that was something else, something he wasn't sure he understood. Being a realist, he accepted it, with the promise that after he'd had the chance to be around her again and test his reactions out, he'd think about it.  
  
Of course, he'd seen One-Eye too.  
  
The surge of anger he'd felt at seeing that clean-cut boy scout next to the fiery Jean Grey hadn't startled him at all. Despite her assertions, he wasn't too clear on what the lady saw in the goody-two-shoes.  
  
'Logan, how pleasant. I'm in my office…' Xavier's thoughts hit Logan's mind, the open-ended invitation appealing to him in the strange way that the man had of arresting Logan's attention.  
  
Opening his eyes, he sauntered in the necessary direction. 


End file.
